


Creators

by Username8746489



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Cat Marc Anciel, Ladybug Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug are Cousins, Miraculous Holder Marc Anciel, Miraculous Holder Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Short stories from a universe where a certain pair of creators get the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculousAKA I want my boys to be loved
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 76
Kudos: 180
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	1. Jewelry

"Earrings?" Nathaniel lifted up the hexagonal box he found in his school bag.

He screeched as a red glow emanated from the jewelry. 

"Hi, I'm Tikki!"

"DEMON MOUSE DEMON MOUSE!" A sketchbook was flown at the creature.

"Hey, wait!"

Her pleas were only met with more screaming.

* * *

"So...If I put these on, I'll become a superhero," A significantly calmer Nathaniel asked, doodling in his sketchbook.

"Yes! Also why are you doodling?"

"It calms me," Nathaniel paused, "But there might be a small issue with the earrings."

"What is it?"

Nathaniel pulled back his hair, revealing his ears, "My ears aren't exactly..pierced."

"Oh. That might be an issue."

Nathaniel's mom walked into the room. Tikki quickly ducked away.

"Oh, hey mom. How was work?"

"Good. Where's your sister?"

"Her room."

"Oh, anyways, one of my co-workers told me I should pierce my ears. I was going to ask if you and Riley wanted to get yours pierced too."

"I'll get them pierced."

"Yay! Let me go ask your sister!"

As she left the room, Tikki flew out.

"Convenient."

* * *

Nathaniel turned his head to look at the earrings in his ears, "These...are ladybug themed? They look silver." 

"Oh, the miraculous are in camouflage mode."

"Ah."

* * *

Marc slipped the ring onto his finger. 

Plagg flew around, "Got any Camembert?"

Marc stared at him, "I'm sorry, do you think I just have some random cheese laying around?"

"You don't?"

Marc sighed, "I'll order some later. Can't guarantee I'll be able to provide it all the time."

Plagg huffed. 

"For a black cat, this ring is pretty silver."

"Duh, you're not gonna go around with the miraculous in plain sight. It changes when you're transformed."

"...Fair."


	2. Crushes

It's 2020, you'd think people would be more accepting of LGBT people.

Marc hadn't even come out yet. He just looked too feminine for some random bullies in the school apparently. 

Looking somewhat like a girl when you're a male is a reason for bullying now, he guessed.

At least he now had a comforting presence in the form of Plagg snuggled in his hoodie pocket.

* * *

Honestly, he should've expected this at one point.

In the back of his mind, Marc found it funny that Marinette, his cousin, had a reputation for falling down stairs and he was about to do the same.

He didn't exactly remember what happened, just that someone tripped him while he was walking down. 

He flinched in preparation for the fall.

"Hey!" Suddenly, there was a hand on his arm, keeping him from plunging down to the first floor.

Marc glanced back to see a red-haired boy holding onto him with one hand and the other clutching onto a small sketchbook. He pulled him back to stability, "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah."

"That's a relief," He glared at the boys who fled the scene already, "They're assholes."

Marc was only barely listening because this boy was _really_ cute, "M-Mhm. Thanks for saving me. May I know your name?"

"Nathaniel Kurtzberg. Yours?"

"Marc Anciel. I think I've seen your drawings on the school website. They're really good!"

"You think?" Nathaniel asked, rubbing the back of his neck, "That's the first time I've heard about my work on the school website. Thanks."

"No problem!" 

Their conversation was cut short by the warning bell ringing.

Nathaniel smiled, "It was nice meeting you. I hope we get to talk more often." He waved goodbye as he walked away.

Marc could feel his face heating up as he slowly nodded.

Marinette's knowing smirk from halfway across the school didn't help either.

* * *

You know, maybe he wasn't cut out for this whole superhero thing.

Nathaniel, known as Fortuno while in costume, screeched, crashing into Wild Cat again on an empty rooftop. He simply caught the red head and steadied him.

"Hey, you made it to patrol! You good?"

"No."

"Oh?"

Fortuno sighed, pressing his head into Wild Cat's shoulders.

"I'm terrible at this. Honestly, I should just give my miraculous to you and have you find someone else to do the job."

"What? Why would you think that?" Wild Cat maneuvered the both of them to be sitting down.

"I almost forgot to get the akuma our first attack. I'm still bad at fighting and swinging around. My anxiety flares up every time I transform!" Fortuno rambled, moving his hands around, "It doesn't help that I'm literally the one who fixes everything. That's so much pressure!"

Wild Cat grabbed Fortuno's shoulders and spun him around to be facing him, "Hey. Whoever chose us chose us for a reason. You're doing great. Whoever picked out the holders did a fine job, considering they chose you."

If the speech wasn't enough, the small smile Wild Cat shot him afterwards sent the cupid's arrow through his heart. 

He smiled back, "Thanks."

And so begun the love square.


	3. Lady Wifi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Designs (Pls look at them): https://whitetigerdemoness.tumblr.com/post/189918527167/heres-a-messy-sketch-of-fortuno-and-wild-cat-for  
> https://username8746489.tumblr.com/post/189916226128/its-a-running-joke-in-universe-and-wild-cat-the

"Ivan, that was a wonderful presentation about Horrificator!" Mrs.Bustier praised as Ivan walked back to his seat.

Their current school project was to make presentations about a specific akuma attack.

"Alright, next is Nathaniel."

He simply nodded and walked towards the front of the classroom. 

After setting up his PowerPoint, he cleared his throat, "My presentation is on Lady Wifi."

"I said I'm sorry!" Alya immediately shouted.

"I know but I'm still salty." 

Nathaniel went to the next slide, showing a picture of Wild Cat.

"It all started with that smile," Nathaniel sighed, "That goddamn smile."

* * *

Nathaniel hated living with his dad. 

Sure, he was with his mom, Leah, when he got his ears pierced, but that wasn't with his permission. After the divorce, Leah tried getting custody of Nathaniel and his little sister, but his dad, Roy, ended up paying the court to have Nathaniel be in his custody.

He wasn't entirely sure why Roy wanted Nathaniel. Probably something to do with taking over the business his dad worked at when he got older, but he wasn't sure.

Anyways, for some lucky reason, his dad was out of the house tonight, which meant Nathaniel was free to go up on the roof.

It had been about a month since the akuma attacks had started and already his entire class - except Marinette, what a saint - had been akumatized.

They lived in an penthouse and Nathaniel loved to head to the roof, away from his dad. The view was amazing and sketching it as practice was doing wonders for his drawing abilities. 

He walked up to the edge of the roof, fully prepared to take out his sketchbook.

"Hey, don't jump!" A voice shouted from behind him. Nathaniel flinched and turned around.

Wild Cat was standing there.

Wild Cat, as in _the superhero who protects Paris daily_ , was standing there. 

"I...wasn't going to?" Nathaniel responded, nervously, "Why are you on my roof?" 

"I was patrolling and I saw you start walking to the edge of the roof, and I guess I panicked?"

Nathaniel's eyes slowly landed on Wild Cat's chest. He flushed, turning around to look off the roof again.

"You okay?" Wild Cat asked, walking up to Nathaniel and standing besides him.

"N-Not really?"

"Why?"

Nathaniel took a deep, shaky breath into his hands, before gesturing at Wild Cat's chest, "You have a literal chest window with your pecs showing, and I am a bisexual disaster."

"Oh, really?" Wild Cat winked, "Want a closer look?"

"NO!"

* * *

It had taken a total of two meetings before Nathaniel realized the guy was a total dork.

"Look, I'm just saying, if you had your leg cut off, you wouldn't feel pain because it would be in your leg and your leg is gone."

"Are you this high when you're out of mask too?"

"Haha, imagine having self confidence out of mask."

The meetings had flipped his image of Wild Cat on its head, but somehow, knowing this human side of him made his crush grow stronger.

He had gotten used to the chest window staring him in the face every time he turned to Wild Cat, which actually helped him during akuma attacks when they got thrown at each other, as he was able to recover much quicker now.

Hell, they had even grown close enough where Nathaniel was allowed to lay his head on Wild Cat's shoulder when he was tired.

It was amazing and he wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

"Fortuno says we shouldn't kill the akumas." That was always a thing during akuma battles. Every time he summoned his lucky charm, Wild Cat would suggest a way to murder the akuma.

Hair spray? Make a flamethrower.

Dustpan? Have Wild Cat cataclysm the akuma and then clean up the mess.

Matches? Start a fire at the akuma's foot.

It was honestly amazing seeing how he could come up with a different murder plan for each Lucky Charm. 

"It's unethical," Nathaniel responded, not looking up from his sketchbook.

"But think about it," Wild Cat continued, "If we kill the akuma immediately, then the battle's over. No civilians get hurt at all."

"So you're just... _okay_ with letting a person die?"

"It's only one person for the sake of others. And the cure would bring them back!" 

"You don't know that the cure will bring people back from the dead. The akuma's still a living person. They didn't choose to become a super-villain. Their emotions were taken advantage of by the asshole, Hawkmoth."

"But think of how many people will be saved!"

"Does a person deserve to die because they were feeling sad or mad or whatever?"

Wild Cat paused.

Nathaniel sighed, "Even if they are destroying the city, they still deserve to be treated as humans. It was never their fault. No one deserves to live in a life where you're blamed for having emotions."

"I guess I never thought of it that way."

Nathaniel shrugged, cupping a hand on Wild Cat's cheek and slowly turning it towards him, "Try thinking of it that way from now on, okay?"

It took a solid blink from Wild Cat before both their faces went red. Nathaniel retracted his hand like it was on fire, "Sorry, I should've asked!"

"It's fine, I liked it!" That unintentional comment made Wild Cat's face turn even more red.

Nathaniel blinked, "Oh? You do? Since you're a cat, do you also like...this?" With that question, he reached out and softly pet Wild Cat on the head. Immediately, Wild Cat started purring and leaned towards Nathaniel. The redhead squeaked, catching the other boy and slowly carrying him down to a sitting position with his head in his lap, all the while still softly patting him. He giggled, "Ah, the elusive weakness of the Parisian superhero. Pats."

"Shut up," came the muffled reply.

* * *

From a nearby balcony, a teenager was enjoying the view. She slowly looked up and saw Wild Cat purring in her classmate's lap. The girl rushed inside to grab her phone and take a picture, quickly posting it to her blog, The Superstition, which was heavily revered for its fast coverage on akuma attacks (Mainly because a majority of them happened at her school).

**Wild Cat dating a Civilian?**

_Welcome back to The Superstition! Now I usually only cover akuma attacks, but this time is different! What you have here is a photo of Wild Cat on a date with a civilian! Crazy, right? Apparently not, as you can see Wild Cat seems very content laying on Nathaniel Kurtzberg's lap. Now, how do I know this random civilian? Because he's in my class! I intend to ask him a lot of questions tomorrow so send questions and stay tuned! Alya Cesaire, out!_

* * *

The picture was all over the internet by the morning. Nathaniel remained blissfully ignorant of it all as he headed to school.

* * *

Nathaniel was heading over to the stairs to eat lunch with Marc when Alya ran up to him.

"Hey, can I interview you?"

_Oh, I didn't know we had to interview someone for the project._

"Sure."

Alya hummed, pulling out her phone. She held it in one hand while holding a clipboard in the other.

_Jeez, she's being really professional about this. She even has a camera to listen to my answers again later._

"So what's your opinion on the photo floating around?"

...What?

"Sorry, I don't know what you mean," Nathaniel softly spoke after a few seconds.

"You know, the photo of Wild Cat sitting on your lap!"

"The what?"

"Oh, you don't know? Don't worry, I have a photo!" Alya briefly put down her phone for a moment (shocker) to flip through the clipboard and show him the aforementioned photo. 

Nathaniel stared at the picture. Someone saw them? And last night too!

Alya didn't seem to notice Nathaniel's slowly growing panic, "So, what's your relationship with the superhero of Paris?"

"How'd you get this picture?" 

"Oh, I was across the street in my house!"

Shit, he was going to have to be a lot more careful swinging out of his apartment then, with one of the nosiest members of his class living across from him. 

Alya suddenly got closer to him, "So, tell me more about this secret relationship! Friends? Or star-crossed lovers, destined to never be able to meet out of mask?"

"I...I don't...think I should. I..I don't want to..."

For all the times his anxiety could've chose to act up, it decided to act up now.

Thanks, anxiety.

"C'mon, you can tell your bestie anything!"

"We've never interacted before this," Nathaniel tried to slowly scoot away, "I don't think you can call us besties. Please leave me alone."

Alya huffed, following him until he was backed in a corner, "Well, I say we are so now we are! Now gimme the deets."

_Please, Yahweh, give me strength. Send me a guardian or someone to get me out of this mess._

* * *

Marc looked at his phone screen. A notification from The Superstition was there.

 _Live-stream_ _: Interview with Wild Cat's potentially secret lover!_

...What?

He clicked on the notification, quickly figuring out context. 

So that's why Nathaniel was late.

Marc zoned into the live-stream, finding a very uncomfortable Nathaniel and a very stubborn Alya. 

"Jeez, RIP Nathaniel," Marc muttered, "Where even are they?" 

There was an abundance of noise from behind him. Marc turned around to see, speak of the devil, Nathaniel and Alya, no more different than they were in the video.

Marc stood up and started walking over to them. 

Nathaniel was starting to shrink into himself, clearly overwhelmed. Alya didn't seem to notice, constantly asking him more and more questions.

"Nath, you okay?" Marc murmured to Nathaniel, walking up to him. Alya squawked in the background but he paid her no mind.

Nathaniel shook his head. Marc gently laid a hand on his shoulder and started walking away with him. 

"Hey, don't take him away! I'm interviewing him!" 

"Did you try asking him if he's okay with being interviewed?" Marc turned around and glared at her.

"Yeah! I totally did!"

"You didn't tell me it would be about this," Nathaniel muttered, "I thought it was for the project we're doing."

"But you still agreed to it!" Alya stomped her foot on the ground. 

"And then I told you to stop!" Nathaniel hissed. 

Marc sighed, "If the person you're interviewing seems uncomfortable, you should probably stop. If you had eyes, you'd be able to see that, but I guess you need new prescriptions." 

Alya sputtered as Marc walked away with Nathaniel, arm over his shoulder. Nathaniel slowly laid a hand on Marc's, "Thanks for that."

Marc's face flushed red, "O-Oh, it's nothing. Anyone would've done that."

Nathaniel chuckled and looked up to him. ~~Seriously, who gave him a right? He's going into gay panic mode!~~

"I doubt that. I walked from my classroom to that corner and no one batted an eye. Just accept my thanks, okay?"

"Okay!" Marc stuttered.

Nathaniel giggled, "Let's go get lunch."

* * *

Later that night, Alya decided to check on the live-stream comments after finishing her homework. Surely, her viewers will see that it's not her fault and that random kid was just taking away Nathaniel with no reason!

**mmmm don't you think you're being a bit strong? He doesn't even know about the picture**

**My anxiety be like: 📈**

**HHHHHHH LEAVE THE BOY ALONE**

Alya's breath hitched. 

What? What did they mean she was in the wrong? She was right! She just wanted an interview! He even agreed to it!

In her denial of the situation, she didn't notice the black butterfly flying into her phone.

" _Lady Wifi, I am Hawkmoth. You were made a fool in front of your fans when you just wanted an interview. I'll give you the power to get revenge AND that interview. In return, you must bring me Fortuno and Wild Cat's miraculous."_

"Yes, Hawkmoth," Alya muttered, as she stood up, a black mist surrounding her. When it dissolved, Lady Wifi was standing in her place. 

She cackled, "Let's pay our little guests a visit."

* * *

Nathaniel was doing his homework when his phone vibrated with a message. Tikki was eating a cookie behind his laptop. He picked it up, "Who texted me?"

The phone glowed purple before a figure popped out of it. Nathaniel screamed and fell out of his chair.

"I'm here for that interview you promised!" The lady said, stepping towards him.

"A-Alya?" 

"I'm not Alya! I'm Lady Wifi!" She held up her phone and slid a pause button at him. He quickly dodged to the side.

"Hey, we can still talk about this!"

"Not after you humiliated me on my very own blog!"

"And that's my fault how?!"

"Oh shut up!" Lady Wifi stormed over and shoved him into his chair before quickly freezing him there with a pause button.

She chuckled, "Now let's get this interview started." Lady Wifi slid a record icon off her phone and onto the wall.

* * *

"Yo, Marc, check out what's on TV," Blemir, his sister, called him over from the kitchen. Marc hummed, walking over. 

"Greetings, Paris! I'm Lady Wifi, live from Nathaniel's room, and I'm here to interview Wild Cat's secret lover!"

"WE'RE NOT LOVERS!"

He blinked, staring at the TV. Lady Wifi was standing there with Nathaniel stuck to a chair in the back.

"Shush, you have no rights to talk in this situation," She hissed at him.

"You broke into my room!" Nathaniel shouted back.

"Is this about the picture?" Marc asked Blemir, who nodded in reply. He bit his lip, "I'm gonna do my homework."

"Alright, I'll tell you how it ends."

Marc rushed into his room, pulling Plagg out of his pocket. 

"Hey, you interrupted my Camembert session!"

"Shush, there's an akuma attack, you glutton. Plagg, claws out!"

* * *

A moth mask appeared over Lady Wifi's face.

_When are you getting the miraculous?_

"Don't worry, I'll get them when Wild Cat comes running in to save his boyfriend!" Lady Wifi exclaimed.

"We're not dating," muttered Nathaniel, who went ignored.

"Anyways, how did you two meet?" Lady Wifi sat on his bed, crossing her legs.

"What makes you think I'm gonna answer your questions?" Nathaniel replied. It was ten pm and he just wanted to sleep. His inhibitions was super low.

"Cause I have you hostage!"

"Right, but what're you gonna do? Freeze me?" He looked down exaggeratedly at his legs, "OH, _**WAIT**_ _!"_

"I can still pause your mouth!" She hissed back.

Nathaniel laughed, "But then you're not gonna get your," He adopted a babying tone, "interview, won't you? I'm going to make this as miserable for you as it is for me."

Lady Wifi stood up with a pissed off look in her eyes.

Shit, he might've pushed it too far.

Luckily, it was that exact moment when Wild Cat crashed through his window. 

Nathaniel sighed under his breath, because his dad was definitely not going to pay for that. 

The cat smiled, "Sorry, but this interview is over."

Lady Wifi scowled, turning to the record icon, "Sorry, Paris. We're logging off for now, but I'll be back with this stray unmasked." She swiped her hand, making it disappear.

With that done, she lunged at him, knocking Nathaniel over in the meantime. The redhead simply huffed as he watched Wild Cat gracefully dodge all the blows.

Tikki quickly zipped into his jacket's inside pocket while they were busy.

"Give me your miraculous!" She yelled, swiping pause icons at him. 

"LOL, nope!" Wild Cat taunted. He rushed past her and grabbed Nathaniel's chair.

"You can't release him, my pause button is too strong-" Lady Wifi was interrupted by Wild Cat jumping out the window again, but this time with Nathaniel. 

"Good thing I'm not!"

* * *

"You couldn't possibly think of any better ideas?" Nathaniel screeched. Normally, he liked swinging around Paris, but that was when he could _move._

"Bite me, Nathaniel!" Wild Cat screamed back, using his baton to move around, "It's not I could _do_ anything!"

A pause button shot past them, "GET BACK HERE!"

"Guess we're gonna have to pick up the pace!" He sped up slightly, heading to the Eiffel Tower.

"It won't help to run! The signs will stay until I tell them not to!"

Heck.

Wild Cat boosted them up to the top of the Eiffel Tower, "So, I'm not exactly sure how to get you out."

And it was at that exact moment, the icon flickered, then disappeared.

Nathaniel fell out of the chair, screaming. 

"Oh shit," Lady Wifi muttered from afar. Guess there was gonna be no more interviews. Fortuno was probably out by now. She should go try to find him.

And with that thought, she raced away from the scene.

"Nath!" Wild Cat threw the chair off to the side, before shrinking his baton and fell down to where Nathaniel was.

He grabbed the smaller boy by the waist and brought him closer to his chest, using his free hand to extend the baton again, catching the sides on the Eiffel Tower's walls.

Nathaniel immediately wrapped his arms around Wild Cat's neck, opening his mouth to say something, and then just wheezing.

Wild Cat glanced around, "I think she left."

"SHE ALMOST **_MURDERS_** ME AND THEN HAS THE AUDACITY TO LEAVE?!"

Wild Cat lowered them to the ground, with a glint in his eye, "So I'm definitely killing her."

He sputtered, "We just had an entire discussion about this last night!"

"She tried to kill you."

"Still!"

Wild Cat sighed, "I'm gonna drop you off on a rooftop, okay?"

Nathaniel nodded. He picked him up in a bridal position and carried him off. 

* * *

He slowed at a random flat rooftop, "Here, you'll be safe." He set down Nathaniel gently.

"I'm gonna find her and fight her," Wild Cat muttered, preparing to jump off.

"Oh, hey, Cat!"

"Hm?"

"First, don't kill her!"

"Boo."

"And secondly, you owe me a new chair."

Wild Cat stared before chuckling slightly, "Yeah, yeah." With that, he zoomed off.

Tikki zipped out of his jacket, "How are you going to fight Lady Wifi?"

Nathaniel bit his lip, "How did the pause button fizz out? Wifi..."

His head shot up, "Oh! There's no Wifi at the top of the Eiffel Tower!"

Tikki nuzzled him on the top of his head, "Well then, shall we?"

"Tikki, spots on!" 

* * *

Wild Cat was fighting Lady Wifi on another roof.

"What, mad that I hurt your lover?"

"We're not dating!" 

Fortuno dropped in, "Could've fooled me."

Lady Wifi smiled, "Now both the things I need to succeed are here!" She continuously shot pause buttons at each of them.

Fortuno stopped in a corner, "Lucky Charm!"

A bin of glue fell into his arms.

"Glue? And a lot of it?"

Wild Cat deflected another pause button away from Fortuno, "So we shove it down her throat and watch her choke? Yeah, I had the same thought."

"N-No." He glanced around.

_**Window to Nathaniel's Room** _

_**Wild Cat** _

_**Lady Wifi** _

_**Signal Receiver** _

Fortuno quickly whispered his plan in Wild Cat's ear. He nodded.

Fortuno jumped off the roof with the bin, swinging away. Lady Wifi went to follow him, but Wild Cat hit her head with his baton, "Hey, fight me! That is, if you can catch me!" With that, he also jumped away.

Lady Wifi growled and followed Wild Cat.

* * *

Fortuno joined them again a while later, "I brought Nathaniel back to safety in his room!" He froze, slapping a hand over his mouth. The other two stared at him. "S-Sorry."

He swung away towards Nathaniel's room. Lady Wifi laughed and followed him. Wild Cat watched them go off, "This plan better work."

Fortuno swung into Nathaniel's room. Lady Wifi jumped through the window, following him, only to land on some glue, slipping until she was laying on her back in it, phone held above the glue, "What?!"

The hero giggled behind his scarf, "Hey, Wild Cat now!" Up on the roof, Wild Cat was standing next to the signal receiver.

"Cataclysm!" He touched the receiver, turning it to ash. He jumped down to the room, "It's done!"

Fortuno plucked the phone from her hand, smashing it on the ground. A black butterfly flew out, Fortuno quickly capturing it.

He released the purified butterfly before walking over to an abandoned bin in the corner. Fortuno picked it up and threw it in the air. Small ladybugs flew out from it, resetting the city back to normal, thankfully including his window and chair.

Alya returned to normal, "Why am I on the floor?" Wild Cat helped her up.

"You got akumatized."

Alya blinked, "Oh, it was because of the video I posted, wasn't it?"

"You know if you really wanted to post it, maybe ask one of us first?" He replied.

"How was I supposed to do that?"

"I stay behind for interviews most of the time and Nathaniel's literally in your class."

She blushed, "Oh. Yeah, that seems a lot more simple now that I think about it."

Fortuno's earring beeped, "Ah, that's my cue to go. Mind taking her home? I'll get Nathaniel."

Wild Cat nodded, "You can head straight home. I wanna get Nathaniel."

"Ah, okay." 

With that, he swung out the window. 

Wild Cat followed shortly afterwards, dropping Alya off across the street before heading to the rooftop where he left Nathaniel.

* * *

Nathaniel dropped his transformation as he jumped onto the roof. He held out his hand for Tikki to fall into before gently placing her in his pocket. 

Wild Cat jumped up to the roof, "Hello there, care for a kitty express back to your room?"

Nathaniel giggled, "Yeah. Let's give the media more things to talk about."

Wild Cat picked him up in a bridal style again and carried him off.

He held the window open for Nathaniel to climb into.

"Hey, my chair and window are back!"

"The wonders of the miraculous cure."

Nathaniel smiled, "Oh hey, wait a sec."

"Hm?"

Nathaniel leaned out the window and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "A reward for the hero!" While Wild Cat stood there in shock, Nathaniel winked and closed the window. 

After he recovered and left, Nathaniel fell backwards onto his bed with his hands covering his face, "I can't believe I just did that."

Tikki flew out, "Glad to see you're getting more comfortable with your crush!"

Nathaniel groaned in retaliation.

* * *

Marc detransformed as he entered his room, "Nathaniel! Kissed! Me!"

Plagg flew to his cheese supply, "It was on the cheek!"

"Still a kiss!"

"Great, now transfer that energy over to your civilian self and you'll have him swooning in no time."

Marc sputtered, "Plagg!"

* * *

Nathaniel reached the end of the presentation talking about his experience with Lady Wifi (Minus the whole superhero part). 

The class clapped politely. Mrs.Bustier smiled, "That was great Nathaniel, but that audio in the slide where you were talking about her breaking into your room...What did it say? It wasn't French."

"Ah, it's something English a friend taught me, don't worry about it."

He could've sworn he heard Marinette whisper something like, "Ouch, friend."

Nathaniel nodded and walked back to his seat, smiling at Tikki who returned the gesture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm atheist, so all my knowledge of Judaism comes from the internet. Please please PLEASE correct me if I do anything incorrect or offensive.
> 
> I don't actually know if there is wifi at the top of the Eiffel Tower but it's f i n e
> 
> "that audio in the slide where you were talking about her breaking into your room" - Nathaniel made an animation that was the "WHY ARE YOU RUNNING" vine


	4. Liar Liar, Pants on Fire

As with all her transfers into new schools, she had to find out what was popular with the teens at the moment.

Doing some research into Paris, she learnt about the two superheroes protecting the city. Wild Cat seemed to be especially popular with the public, probably due to his theatrics.

And so her plan was set.

* * *

Alya waved Nathaniel over, "Tell him, Lila!"

Nathaniel turned to the new student, "So, your name's Lila?"

Lila nodded, "And you must be Nathaniel. Nice to meet you."

He shook her hand. She seemed pretty nice so far. Alya nudged her, "Go on. Tell him!"

Lila giggled, "Wild Cat visits me sometimes. He has a crush on me! But I had to reject him because I couldn't play with his feelings like that."

Nathaniel's smile suddenly became strained.

_"Oh, you're bi? That's cool! I'm gay!"_

Oh boy, it's one of those people.

* * *

Lila's eyes trailed after Adrien. He was a big name and she could shoot up the social ladder if she started dating him. Alya glanced at her, "Oh, you interested?" 

Lila smiled shyly and brushed her hair from her face, "Is it that obvious?"

Alya winced, "Oh, girl, I'm so sorry. He's interested in someone else."

The Italian turned to a certain blonde hanging off Adrien's arm, "I can guess."

"Oh, not her. It's a long story. Let me explain."

_Adrien snuck into school for the second time. He loved it the first day here! He made friends with some kids named Nino, Marinette, and Alya! Apparently, that qualified Gabriel to come out his house for once in his life._

_"Adrien Agreste, you are coming home. Right now." Gabriel was standing in the middle of the courtyard._

_Adrien sighed, standing up, "Sorry guys. We had a good run." He had told them all about his restricted life style._

_Marinette watched him go away, "No."_

_He turned back, "What?"_

_"No, you are not skipping school!"_

_Gabriel took a look at Marinette, "Excuse me, I don't think you have a right-"_

_"I'm sorry, but whatever your parenting method is , it's utter garbage. Who keeps their child in a house away from any social interaction ever? And those modelling jobs don't count because they're exactly that! JOBS! He's pressured to be the sunshine boy at those because any mistake could lead to a scandal with your company. And this thing right here IS going to lead to a scandal! Gabriel Agreste locks his son away in a tower, unable to see anyone or anything! " Marinette hissed, "What're the charges against that? Neglect? Abuse? I bet you don't even feed him right!"_

_Gabriel froze, staring at the girl who dared to oppose him._

_Nathalie elbowed him, "With all due respect sir. She may be right."_

_The fashion designer sighed, "Fine. Adrien, you may attend school." With that, he turned around and left, taking Nathalie and the Gorilla with him._

_Marinette turned to Adrien, "You get to stay here with us now!"_

_The boy in question's face was red, "Y-Yeah! Super cool!"_

_He didn't argue with the girl as she grabbed his hand and brought him back to the table._

Lila scowled internally. He had a crush on that random girl Alya pointed at, meaning she wouldn't be able to become his girlfriend. Maybe she could still become his friend, though.

* * *

So many people wanted to introduce Nathaniel to her. He must be popular.

Using the book she snagged from Adrien, (Apparently he got it when his house was involved during an akuma attack and one of the safes in the house was damaged), she was going to charm her way to Nathaniel's side.

Lila had invited Nathaniel to the park after school and had bought a fox necklace that matched the one in the book. 

Now, all she had to do was wait.

* * *

"Oh, we're not hanging after school today?" Marc asked.

Nathaniel shook his head, "New girl asked me to come to the park. Even though she seems like a liar to me, I don't want to be rude."

Marc nodded, "I get it."

The shorter male smiled, before walking away. With his disappearance, a certain girl showed up.

"So, Marc," Marinette commented, "That look in your eyes suggests you have a plan. Does it have something to do with your crush?" 

He had admitted his adoration for the boy over text to her. Marc blushed, "Oh shush." The hoodie-clad boy explained what Nathaniel had told him.

Marinette bit her lip, "Yeah, she can't possibly have done _everything_ she says, right?"

"You know Jagged Stone, right? Just ask him?"

"Oh yeah," She spent a minute texting someone on the phone, "He says he's never had a cat."

"Ugh, now I trust her even less."

An idea flicked on in her head, "What if we spy on them?"

"Wait? Marinette, we can't do that!"

"Sssh, it'll be fine. You just want to make sure he's not being taken advantage of, right?"

"Well, yeah, but I don't think we're allowed to do that."

"It'll be fine! C'mon, we can watch from behind a tree."

Marc was about to argue that wasn't a good hiding spot, then remembered how blind everyone in Paris was. And with his silence, Marinette took it as a affirmation he was down.

* * *

"You know, Wild Cat visits me all the time!" Lila bragged from her spot on the bench.

Nathaniel's smile grew more strained, "Ah...You sure?"

"Yep! He's so in love with me!"

"What?" Marc hissed quietly from his spot with Marinette.

"Huh, I always thought he was gay," Marinette muttered, filming the interaction for further inspection later. They had already spotted her buying a fox necklace for whatever reason.

"Ah, Marinette. I...need to use the bathroom."

"Okay, hurry back."

Marc hurried out of the park.

Plagg flew out of his pocket, "Kid, I know I might be infecting you with my chaos. What are you planning to do?"

Marc smiled, "Well, she can't lie if Wild Cat shows up."

"He already knows she's lying though."

"Well, I have to tell her it's not a good idea to tell people you know a superhero!"

Plagg chuckled, "Well, I can't stop you."

"Plagg, claws out!"

* * *

Lila continued on and on about her friendship with Wild Cat. Nathaniel was just trying to find out a reasonable excuse to get out of the conversation.

"We're so close, he even knows I have a miraculous!"

Nathaniel froze, "You what?"

Lila removed the necklace around her neck, "Mhm! The fox miraculous! I'm even stronger than the heroes of Paris combined."

"R-Really? _You_ havethat power?" _And you're just broadcasting it to a random boy?_

"Yep! After all," Lila crossed her fingers, "We're this close." A black blur landed behind her. Nathaniel leaned his head to the side to look, before stifling a laugh. 

The girl tilted her head, "Why are you laughing?" She turned around to see Wild Cat.

"So you're the girl who I supposedly have a crush on?" He asked, twirling his baton.

Lila paled. She didn't think he was actually gonna hear about it.

"How'd you know?" Nathaniel asked, seemingly not fazed.

"Alya still hasn't learnt her lesson with posting things online," Wild Cat shrugged. He leaned on his baton towards Lila, "I get you're the new kid and you're probably lying to get friends, but it's for both of our interests that you don't lie about me and Fortuno. Especially not about having a miraculous. I don't want a civilian to get attacked by Hawkmoth."

Lila growled. How dare he ruin her chances of becoming popular at this new school?! She stood up and stormed away. On her way out, she chucked the book into a trash can.

"Smooth," Nathaniel commented as he watched her walk away.

Wild Cat crossed his arms, "Hey, that was the nicest way I could've told her and still make an impact."

Nathaniel nodded his head, standing up, "Hey, uh, don't come tonight. I have to catch up on homework."

The superhero nodded, waving goodbye to the boy walking away.

Marinette stood there, still recording. She slowly turned off the camera and bolted. 

Wild Cat walked over to the book, picking it up, "A book about miraculous? Huh, I'll have to ask Plagg later. Let me go drop it off at my house."

* * *

* * *

Fortuno and Wild Cat stood in front of a fox heroine.

Volpina bowed, "Nice to meet you. Had to save your tails with that meteor, huh?"

Wild Cat's eyes narrowed. A fox hero showing up a couple hours after he disproved a girl pretending to have a miraculous?

Luckily for him, Fortuno also seemed hesitant to believe a hero would just show up out of nowhere. 

"C'mon, follow me!" Volpina said, jumping away, "I need a hand!"

The other two looked at each other and shrugged, before following.

They ducked down behind a roof.

"Is that Hawkmoth?" Fortuno whispered quickly, in shock at the sight of a butterfly themed man a few feet away.

Volpina nodded.

Wild Cat, still suspicious, asked a question, "What power does your miraculous give you?"

"Flight and super strength," She responded quickly. Hawkmoth started jumping away. "Hurry! He's getting away! Fortuno, take the left, Wild Cat, go right. I'll head down the middle." With those instructions, Volpina leaped out of sight.

Fortuno stood up, about to follow the instructions, because his mind was kinda spinning, what with the Lila incident, a new hero, and now Hawkmoth. Wild Cat grabbed his hand and yanked him down. 

"Is this really safe?" He asked, "What, a meteor just happens to hit the same day both a new hero _and_ Hawkmoth show up?"

Fortuno bit his lip, "You're right, but I haven't been able to sense anything wrong." That was obviously a lie. Lila's lie about the miraculous had put him on edge. And Volpina didn't even state a real power that would start the time limit like his Lucky Charm or Wild Cat's Cataclysm. "And if this is Hawkmoth, I don't want to take any chances."

Wild Cat clicked his tongue. Right, he hadn't told Fortuno yet. "Before I came here, there was this girl lying about having a fox miraculous."

To his credit, Fortuno thought he did a pretty good job faking shock, "Really?"

"I'm pretty sure she's lying."

"I agree."

"I was wondering why you two hadn't moved." The two heroes looked up to see the impostor standing above them.

They jumped back as Volpina summoned several missiles aimed at them, "I wouldn't move an inch if I was you."

A butterfly mask appeared over her face, "Before I destroy you like you destroyed my reputation, give me your miraculous."

Their hands immediately shot up to cover their jewelry. "Like hell you're getting them!" Wild Cat snarled.

Volpina laughed, "Are you sure about that?" With a play of her flute, one of the bombs flew to the side, crashing directly into a restaurant. Fortuno let out a strangled cry. Volpina severely underestimated his care about civilians if he was already in tears over a establishment with an estimate of few people inside. "Give them to me or there will be more places like this!"

Wild Cat glanced over to Fortuno, who was reaching up. He quickly shoved the arm back down again, "Wait. Don't do it. We can't let him win."

Fortuno's eyes remained glued on that building. A woman came out waving her hands, surprised at all the smoke. As soon as her hand made contact with the gas, it all vanished like the damage was never there.

"Illusions," He whispered. Fortuno turned to Volpina, "That's your power, isn't it?! Illusions!" He swung his yo-yo to hit the bombs, all of them vanishing in a puff of smoke. Wild Cat, catching on, threw his baton at Volpina, who also vanished.

"That was an illusion too. Where did she go?"

* * *

* * *

Adrien sat on his couch, drinking a cup of water, "So you're a new hero?"

Volpina nodded, sitting across from him, "Better than the ones you already have by far!"

"Then why have you only shown up now?"

"Because they tried taking my miraculous away from me!" Volpina cried, "They're jealous I'm more powerful than them!"

"Doesn't Fortuno's entire character consist of anxiety?" Adrien drank from his cup, "I just don't think he, or even Wild Cat for that matter, would try to take another person's miraculous."

She growled, "You obviously don't know them that well then." Volpina leaned over him, "I'll take their miraculous from them, and then I'll be the one true superhero. You can start dating me too, you know? Adrien Agreste and his girlfriend, Lila, who has a secret identity as a superhero."

Adrien blinked, "L..Lila? Who? I'm not sure if we should date if this is the first time we met."

Volpina gasped, "I'm in your class!"

"And you just broke the number one rule of superheroing!" Adrien yelled back.

Volpina hissed, grabbing onto Adrien's arm, "Well, you're coming with me whether you like it or not." She bounded out his window with him following unwillingly.

* * *

"She has Adrien!" Fortuno pointed at an orange blur heading up the Effiel Tower.

They settled below her. She shook a dangling Adrien near the top, "Give me your miraculous or he becomes a stain on the ground!"

Wild Cat stared, "How do we know if it's an illusion or not?"

Fortuno thought of a small game plan. Lila hadn't been in the class for very long.

"Hey, Adrien! Where does your crush's parents work?"

Volpina looked very confused. Adrien shouted back down at them, "Bakery!"

"Alright, that's the real one!" Fortuno told Wild Cat. Wild Cat simply shrugged and threw his baton at them, causing Volpina to jump away, dropping Adrien. Fortuno jumped up to grab the blonde in his arms. He landed next to the other hero, quickly putting Adrien on the ground.

Volpina played her flute, multiple illusions of her appearing all over the tip of the Effiel Tower.

"I think it's time for a little good luck!" 

"Alright. Lucky Charm!"

An item wrapped in a ladybug print wrapper fell into his hands. Fortuno opened it, almost immediately getting blinded by the bright light getting reflected off the inside. 

"A chocolate popsicle?" Wild Cat asked, "Hey, let's shove it down her throat and have her choke on it."

Fortuno simply stared at him, disapprovingly. He handed the popsicle to Adrien, "You can have this if you want."

Adrien's face brightened, "Aw yeah, a chance to break my diet."

_That's...Concerning.._

Fortuno turned to his partner, "Get ready." He turned the wrapper around, flashing light at all the copies. The real Volpina covered her eyes from the light. Wild Cat jumped above her.

"Cataclysm!" 

The bars he touched collapsed falling into a cage over her.

"Dang, wish that impaled her," Wild Cat muttered, landed next to the cage. Fortuno slapped the back of his head, before reaching in and taking Volpina's necklace. He slammed it onto the ground, shattering it. As the akuma flew out, Fortuno caught it in his yo-yo, purifying it. 

He threw the wrapper up in the air, making the swarm of ladybugs appear to cure the city.

Adrien made a noise of disappointment as the popsicle vanished.

Wild Cat knelt down to Lila, "I understand you're upset, but everything I said in the park was true. You can't keep lying like this." He held out a hand to help her up. Lila knocked it away.

"Oh, screw off with the goody two shoes attitude. We'll never be friends." She picked up the necklace off the ground and walked away.

Fortuno dropped down to Adrien, "Need help getting back home?"

Adrien nodded, "Thank you."

"No problem." The hero grabbed Adrien and starting swinging through the city.

Wild Cat watched them disappear in the distance below going back home.

* * *

* * *

Marc picked up the book, "So why is this important?"

Plagg flew around him, "There's a bunch of stuff about the miraculous in there."

"It's in another language. How am I supposed to read it?"

"There's a guy. The guardian, if you will. He knows how to decipher it. You should meet him."

Marc clicked his tongue, "It doesn't happen to be the same guy I visited when you were sick, does it?"

"Well, maybe don't visit your crush in the rain without an umbrella next time, huh?"

"Look, I thought we wouldn't get sick because magic!"

"There are BOUNDARIES to the magic!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The irony is that Nathaniel isn't popular at all
> 
> Bonus Scene
> 
> Adrien covered his blushing face at school, "I...I like girls, but being held by Fortuno felt really nice."
> 
> Nino rubbed his back, "Let me introduce you to the world of bisexuals and pansexuals."
> 
> Neither of them noticed the redhead passing by who choked on his coffee.


	5. Love Square Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS SO LATE BC I GOT STUCK ON THE FORTUNO X MARC PART
> 
> I didn't have ideas for them to interact I'm such big brain :,,,)  
> Had to ask people in the discord server for help  
> Thank yall 🙏🙏🙏🙏

**Marc x Nathaniel**

Marc looked at Alix confused as they walked down the street. "I thought we were hanging out with Nathaniel today?"

"We are, but his shift got extended so we're getting lunch."

Marc blinked, "Shift?"

Alix smiled at him, turning back, "What, upset you won't get to eat with your crush?"

Marc squeaked, "I-Is it that obvious?!"

The girl shrugged, "Not really. I just noticed cause you stare at him all the time during art club."

Marc blushed, "Do you think he knows?"

"Haha, nope!" Alix dragged him around a corner, "The boy's oblivious! On another note, we're eating lunch here!"

Marc looked up, "A Kosher restaurant? Is Nath meeting us here?"

She hummed, "You could say that!" 

The two of them walked inside. A waiter walked up to them, seemingly recognizing Alix, "Table for two?"

"Yes, please," Alix responded, following the waiter with Marc. The boy's thoughts started getting faster.

_Wait, table for two? But she said Nath was meeting us here. But she also said 'you could say that'. What does that mean?_

His thoughts were still running when their waiter came to take their orders.

"Oh, didn't know you two were coming."

Marc looked up and made direct eye contact with Nathaniel holding a notepad. He was wearing a uniform consisting of a white t-shirt (Brave) and black shorts with a green apron.

_I thank whatever God exists that allowed me to see him in shorts._

"Ah, you work here?"

"Only part time. My mom owns the restaurant," Nathaniel explained, "Can I take your order?"

After ordering, receiving, and eating their food, Marc and Alix waited for Nath to finish his last table before they could go.

Nathaniel looked at a tip left on the table underneath a cup. He picked it up happily, usually not getting tips, before his gaze turned annoyed and he shoved it in his pocket.

"Uh, you okay?" Alix asked later when they walked outside, "You look annoyed."

The redhead took the euro out of his pocket. "Read it."

Unfolding the tip, the 20 euro bill was revealed to be a pamphlet talking about Jesus.

"Aw, that sucks," Alix commented.

"It's worse because it's a _Kosher_ restaurant!" Nathaniel fumed, "They know we're not Christian and leave these notes anyways."

While Nathaniel ranted about it happening two other times that month, presumably by the same people, Marc pulled out his wallet. 

He handed one of the bills inside to Nathaniel.

Nathaniel stared at it before looking up, "You can't be serious."

"Why not?"

"That's an entire ass 100 euro bill." 

Marc smiled in response.

"That's a lot of money, you can't just-"

He cut off the worried waiter, "It's fine. My parents are a famous producer and director duo!" Marc gave two thumbs up, "I got money to spare!"

Nathaniel smiled at him, "Thank you." 

_That was really nice of him. I wonder why he did that though._

**Marc x Fortuno**

Fortuno was patrolling around the city before pausing as he saw Marc walking down the street alone at night.

He started following him.

Because it was night and walking alone at night is dangerous! Especially with someone who is a female or looks feminine!

As Marc turned a corner, Fortuno saw two people jump him. Their hands shone with a familiar glint.

Knives.

Fortuno immediately jumped down, using his yo-yo to yank the two assailants away from Marc.

Marc turned around in surprise, eyes landing on the two teenagers tied up in the yo-yo string.

"Are you okay?" He asked Marc, "They had knives and-"

"Oh!" Marc interrupted, "They're my friends!"

Fortuno paused, "Ah?"

"Yeah, we practice self defense together!" The brunette defended.

The hero quickly untied the people he had caught, releasing them with an apology, "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize!"

One of them, a girl, smiled at the hero, "It's fine. You acted for a good reason. I'd probably intervene too if I was you."

"Yeah, but-"

"If anything, I thank you for caring about my safety," Marc reassured, "Not many people would do that."

Fortuno beamed, "My goal as a hero is to make sure any and all citizens are safe!"

He apologized one more time before swinging away to go check on other parts of the city.

_I wonder why I felt such concern over Marc? I mean, he's just a friend, right?_

His friend poked his cheek, "Yo, dude, why are you staring after him?"

Marc beamed at him, "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking of how admirable he is. That goal is really something, huh?"

"I mean, he could just be faking it," She crossed her arms.

Marc smiled and shrugged, "I don't think so."

**Fortuno x Wild Cat**

They were talking with some reporters after an afternoon battle. (A man who could control pigeons! They were really lucky none of them were allergic to feathers.) The heroes could stay for as long as they wanted because they didn't end up using their powers.

Wild Cat usually took over in the interviews. He was fine with it. It's not like he wanted to make Fortuno uncomfortable.

The interview was cut off by a sudden high pitched scream and a crash.

Wild Cat turned around to see Fortuno staring in shock at a blonde girl laying in pain on the ground.

"I-I'm sorry, you just jumped me out of nowhere-"

" _Jumped you_?" Wild Cat asked, suddenly enraged.

"It's not fair!" The girl whined, "I should be the one fighting crime with you, not this dumb, irresponsible, fool! I was just trying to take his earrings so I could replace him!" Fortuno flinched behind her.

"I don't know who you think you are, but this isn't a very good first introduction," Wild Cat growled, "What made you think you could get away with this?"

"My dad is very influential!" The girl puffed out her chest, proudly, "Once daddy sues Fortuno for attacking me _and_ messing up my clothes and hair, I'll have the miraculous and we'll fight together! Once he finds out about this, you'll be sorry!"

"Oh, influential, huh?" Wild Cat crossed his arms, "What's his name?"

The girl listed off a name.

"Yeah, I've never heard of that."

"You'll hear of it once he sues Fortuno for assault for pushing me!"

Nadja coughed, "I think you fail to realize that your actions have been caught on live TV. You will probably be the one being charged for assault."

"WHAT?!" The girl shrieked, hurting Wild Cat's ears, sounding like she had never had consequences in her life.

He paid no attention to her, turning to look at his partner, "Hey, Fortuno?"

Wild Cat got no response from the other hero. Instead, he just stood there shaking, one hand over his mouth, and the other hugging himself.

He turned to the cameras, "Apologies, but this interview is over." The media nodded in understanding.

"I personally want to interview the person who thought it would be a good idea to assault a superhero."

The media started to surround the girl, although Wild Cat could see Alya trying to force her way through the crowd towards them with her phone out.

Wild Cat walked over to his partner, picking him up in his arms, bridal style, and jumping away using his baton to an empty rooftop. After landing, he crouched down and placed Fortuno down.

"Hey, you okay?" He noticed a red tint on the other boy's face, "Are you sick? Your face is red."

Fortuno sputtered, "U-Uh, no, I'm fine! ..Fine."

Wild Cat sat down on the edge of the roof, Fortuno joining him.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a short while before Fortuno broke it, "Am I a bad hero?"

Wild Cat turned over to surprise, "What gave you that idea?"

"U-Uh, well she jumped me so I did _something_ wrong-"

"No," He cut in, "That's wrong! She's the one who attacked you because she was a toxic fangirl!"

"Well, she had to attack me for a reason, right?" Fortuno added, "Why me and not you?"

"Well, from what she was saying," Wild Cat explained, "Apparently she wanted to fight crime besides me. So a toxic fangirl." He gave Fortuno a one-armed hug, "It's not your fault."

Fortuno smiled, leaning into Wild Cat, "Thank you."

"No problem, Tuno."

He looked up, "Tuno?"

"Oh, uh," Wild Cat stumbled over his words, "Nickname, if you're fine with it."

Fortuno giggled, ~~and it was kinda cute~~ , "As long as I get to call you one too!"

"Oh, really then?" He teased, "What's your brilliant idea for a nickname?"

The ladybug hero thought for a moment, "Forgive me, I'm not good with words. Kitty?" He scrunched up his face, "Yeah, no, I wouldn't not be able to call you that on a regular basis. Kit? I like Kit!"

Wild Cat laughed, "Plagg calls me that too." He stared at Fortuno, "How come you don't normally act like this?"

"Act like what?"

"I mean, you don't normally act this...carefree?" 

Fortuno blinked, "Oh. I guess it's cause I'm comfortable around you. It's easier to act like this when the entire city isn't resting on my shoulders."

Wild Chat hugged him closer, "Hey. I'll be there to help you carry it. You're not alone."

Fortuno smiled, "Thank you." 

And the two sat there until sundown.

**Nathaniel x Wild Cat**

Nathaniel nervously smiled at the akuma staring him down, "Can I go home?"

The akuma tilted his head, "Aren't you that one kid who hangs out with Wild Cat?"

"Uh..."

"He'll definitely come if I hold his friend hostage!" The akuma reached out for him. 

Nathaniel flinched backwards, closing his eyes, before his feet were off the ground. He blinked his eyes open, staring upwards at Wild Cat. Nathaniel glanced downwards, confirming they were in the air. 

"Heya, damsel," Wild Cat teased, jumping through the air.

Nathaniel placed a hand on his forehead, leaning back in his arms, "My knight in shining armor." He poked Wild cat's skin through the chest window, somehow not blushing while doing so. "Although, I wouldn't call it armor."

"Aw, you wound me Nathaniel," Wild Cat stuck his tongue out, landing in an alley. 

"It's what I do best, Kit..ty. Kitty," Nathaniel caught himself in the act of saying the nickname.

Wild Cat smirked, leaning on his baton, "Kitty? Well, I mean I'm not complaining if you call me that."

Nathaniel blushed, "Go fight the akuma."

Wild Cat giggled, "Alright then. See you later!" And with that, he jumped away.

Tikki flew out, "Nathaniel, we need to go fight! ...Nathaniel?"

"Isn't he amazing?" Nathaniel admired, a lovestruck look on his face.

"NATHANIEL!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The restaurant Nath works at that his mom owns is the one that got "blown up" during the Volpina attack.
> 
> Nath x Wild Cat section is short bc yall got a good dose of that during Lady Wifi


	6. Introducing One (1) (of two) New Characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we don't really know bout Marc's friends in canon, we're bringing in OCs.

**Bicon:** heyyyy

**Legally Blonde but make it a guy:** Hi! You haven't been sending texts much. You okay?

**Bicon:** Oh there's been a bunch of stuff happening irl rn sorry!

**Legally Blonde but make it a guy:** Aw that sucks

**Bicon:** Yeah :/

**Legally Blonde but make it a guy:** Actually you said you lived in France, right?

**Bicon:** Yeah?

**Legally Blonde but make it a guy:** I'm moving there from Norway

**Bicon:**!!! Hey K, that's awesome!

**Bicon:** You know which school you going to?

**Legally Blonde but make it a guy:** uh, Collège Françoise Dupont

**Bicon:** Hey that's my school!

**Legally Blonde but make it a guy:** really? That's cool! I'm transferring next month!  
  
  


 **Bicon:**!! I'll see you there then!

* * *

Nathaniel looked over those texts. He remembered first meeting K over the internet. They had met on a forum talking about a comic they both enjoyed. After they had gone into direct messages to talk about the comic more, K mentioned he was Norwegian and wanted to learn French better so Nathaniel had offered to help him with pronunciation and spelling. That had been over a year ago. They had become decent friends.

According to those texts, K was transferring to his school sometime around today. 

He was excited to meet his online friend.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't mention when he bumped into someone. All the supplies in their arms clattered to the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Nathaniel apologized profusely, kneeling down to pick up the guy's supplies for him. The blonde boy also leaned down to help.

"It's fine."

They overlapped hands when picking up the last supply. They lingered there for a moment, glancing into each other's eyes, before Nathaniel picked it up quickly and handed the supplies to him.

_Ugh, that was a move from every romcom high school movie..._

"Um, I haven't seen you around here before."

Being a wallflower meant he knew the appearances of a lot of the people at this school. Nathaniel couldn't seem to recognize this boy.

He was wearing an orange sweater with a gray undershirt, along with muted blue pants and brown boots. His hair went down to his mid back. There was a gray necklace hanging from his neck.

"Oh, I, uh, just transferred here from Norway," The boy adjusted his glasses.

...Wait, does that mean this was...

"K?"

The boy flinched, "H-How did you..? N?"

"Uh, yeah!" Nathaniel brightened up, "Wow, that was a coincidental meeting! It's nice getting to see you in real life. Since we're going to be students here together, my real name's Nathaniel."

"Oh, I'm Kasper!" He introduced himself, "Um, do you know where the office is?"

Nathaniel pointed towards one of the staircases, "Go up that one and take a right."

"Okay, thank you! I hope we're in the same class!" He waved before walking away.

* * *

Whilst eating lunch alone in a corner, (Marc was absent and Alix was hanging out with Kim and Max), Kasper walked up to him.

"I just finished talking to the principal!"

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow, "It took you half the day to do that?"

Kasper shrugged, "Apparently. I'm in Mrs. Mendeleiev's homeroom class."

"Oh, I'm in Mrs. Bustier's," Nathaniel said. Kasper made a small noise of disappointment. "But one of my friends is in that class! He says it's relatively fine!"

The blonde sighed in relief, "That's good."

Nathaniel smiled at him, "You're gonna love it here."

Kasper's face turned a slight shade of red, "Y-Yeah!"

Nathaniel continued eating, unaware.

* * *

Pic of Kasper by Web! (His og creator)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kasper was made by Web in our discord uwu  
> here's their tumblr!: https://bloodwebcircus.tumblr.com/
> 
> They called each other by the letter of their first names when they only knew each other online (Don't share your real name online kiddos)
> 
> And yes he's the love square rival ;) (Marc will get one too don't worry-)


	7. Introducing The Other New Character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAHAAAA THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT I'M SORRY-

Juste was conflicted on a kid in his class. 

Marc seemed to be the perfect date. A small, shy person. He was everything Juste wanted in a partner. The only issue was that he was a guy. Honestly, if it wasn't for that, Juste would've courted him a long time ago.

But gays were weird. That's always what his dad preached. So Marc was weird.

~~Did that mean he was weird too?~~

As he passed by the aforementioned kid on the way out of the school, he shoved him down onto the ground.

"Queer," He spat. Marc huffed, rolling his eyes, and standing up.

"Why are all the bullies in this school blonde?" The brunet muttered, storming off.

That's...not how he reacted normally. Usually, he flinched and stayed on the ground until Juste was gone. 

Why was this time different?

* * *

Juste entered his house, spotting his dad sitting on the couch.

"Hey, champ, how was school?"

Juste shrugged, "Nothing much. Practice got cancelled." He strolled past the living room into his own room.

After closing his door and dropping his bag somewhere, his eyes landed on his red bed-sheets. Red like Marc's hoodie.

Marc as in the cute boy he bullies at school every day.

Wait, wait, he can't think Marc is cute! That's gay! And gay is bad! That's what his dad always says!

Maybe he should get some water...

The jock walked towards the kitchen. His dad spoke up, "Did you know Wild Cat came out as gay today?"

Juste froze, "What?" 

"Yeah, an interviewer asked if he liked any girls during the morning akuma attack, and he said he wasn't interested in girls in general," His dad paused, "After talking with my coworkers, I feel I've been looking at homosexuality all wrong."

Juste's hope raised greatly after that statement. 

"Maybe..It's not that weird. Apparently, animals in the wild experience it too. So it's not unnatural."

"Haha, yeah."

Juste should come out.

No, wait, it'd be a better surprise if he had a boyfriend when doing it!

He already had an idea of which boy to go after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juste is an OC made by Sinnamon_Troll uwu  
> Tumblr: https://whitetigerdemoness.tumblr.com/
> 
> Introducing Marc's love rival!!! Although if I'm being serious, he's more of an annoyance for Marc than a rival for Nath lol


	8. Random Snippets

Another day, another akuma.

Wild Cat and Fortuno stood on top of a roof, staring at the angry akuma rioting outside a restaurant.

“Woah, man, chill out,” Wild Cat, “I’m sure we can talk about what’s making you angry!”

As the akuma turned to them, his face twisted into a snarl, Fortuno and Wild Cat instinctively moved into defensive positions.

“You don’t even know why I’m mad!” The akuma yelled, stomping the ground. “I’m just walking around, trying to eat lunch because I’m hungry, and all of a sudden I’m kicked out because I’m  _ Jewish _ !”

Fortuno relaxed, taking a second look at the restaurant, “Wait, that one?” The akuma nodded. “Holy shit, same,” He said without thinking. Wild Cat looked shocked at the sudden profanity coming out of the other hero’s mouth. “They’re such assholes!”

“RIGHT?!” The akuma agreed. Fortuno jumped down, starting to talk with the akuma. With his enhanced hearing, Wild Cat could tell they were sharing experiences with antisemitism. 

He jumped down too, calling the power of destruction in his hand, touching the necklace hanging around the akuma’s neck. A purple butterfly floated out of the destroyed jewelry. Fortuno reacted quickly, using his yo-yo to capture and purify the insect. 

The restaurant owners came out, “Thank you for defeating the akuma!”

“Well, maybe, there wouldn’t  _ be  _ an akuma if you didn’t kick out a guy for being Jewish,” Fortuno snarked, crossing his arms, glaring at the two owners. Wild Cat helped the deakumatized male up while this was going on.

“W-We didn’t do that! We’ve never done anything like that!” One of them stuttered out.

Fortuno narrowed his eyes, “Yeah, I already know that’s a lie. I came here once as a civilian and you also kicked me out for asking for an ingredients list to see if it was Kosher.”

Wild Cat tapped his shoulder, hearing a beep come out of his ring, “Hey, I have to go, and also the media’s here.” He pointed to the right where multiple news reporters stood with cameras. With that, he used his baton to get away.

Fortuno sighed, moving the ponytail in front of his left eye slightly, “How long were you guys here?”

“Since those two came out,” One of them supplied, pointing at the owners.

“Good. People should know how prejudiced these two are,” Fortuno said, “On that note, I can’t stay too long. Goodbye!” As he swung away, he could hear some of the reporters swarm the owners.

He giggled to himself. He talked to the media without Wild Cat! Without stuttering or making a fool of himself! That was an accomplishment!

Later, Nathaniel noticed the restaurant with a for sale sign in the front. He snickered, happy they got what they deserved.

\---

Marc recoiled slightly as Juste said something about something, he wasn’t really listening. He was attempting to exit the unpleasant situation but it wasn’t like Juste was really giving him a chance here. Marc was more confused on why Juste was trying to talk to him instead of beat him up like normal. He looked down, avoiding Juste’s gaze.

“Marc!” A familiar voice called out. Marc perked up to see Nathaniel approaching. The artist quickly grabbed onto Marc’s sleeve, “C’mon, I wanna show you something!”

As Nathaniel led the boy away, effectively removing him from Juste, the blonde boy growled.

What made him think he was good enough to remove Juste’s princess from him? 

“Are you okay?” Nathaniel asked, looking up, “You looked uncomfortable.”

Marc nodded, a little flustered, “Y-Yeah, I’m fine!” He internally died at the small voice crack at the end of the statement.

The other boy smiled, not taking notice of the action that Marc was beating himself up over, “Is it okay if we eat outside on the stairs? Alya’s being nosy again.”

“O-Oh, really?” He frowned, “That sucks.”

Nathaniel shrugged, “It is what it is.” 

The two sat down once reaching the outside, pulling out their lunches. Nathaniel finished his relatively fast (Marc was pretty sure that was not enough to feed a growing boy, his guts was not at a high enough level to comment on it) and pulled out his sketchbook to draw. While looking down, his bangs moved in front of his face. He absent mindedly moved it back behind his ear.

Marc bit his lip, “You should do that more.”

The redhead looked up, “Do what more?”

Marc smiled, looking away shyly, “Well, I-I just think you’d look nice if you showed your left eye more, you know.”

He hummed, looking back down at his drawing.

\---

Nathaniel stood in his bathroom, brushing his hair. His eyes traveled down to the pack of colored bobby pins he bought yesterday.

_ Marc smiled, looking away shyly, “Well, I-I just think you’d look nice if you showed your left eye more, you know.” _

He grabbed onto it, pulling three out of their slots, inserting them into his hair. Nathaniel stared in the mirror. 

_ Marc would like it if I showed up to school like this. _

He shook his head, patting his heated cheeks. Wait, why did he even care about what Marc thought? Well, yes, he was his best friend after Alix, but still!

It’s not like he had a crush on him!

\---

Marc looked up as Nathaniel placed his bag down next to him, “Hey, Nath!” His words died in his throat. His eyes trailed to Nathaniel’s left eye, “Y-Your hair?”

~~ The bobby pins were colored like the bi pr ide flag. ~~

Nathaniel flushed, fiddling with his sleeve, “It’s bad, isn’t it?”

“No, no!” Marc quickly said, “You look great!”

The artist smiled, sitting down, “Thanks.”

Marc celebrated internally he would get to see Nathaniel’s whole face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> assume from now on, whenever Nath is in civilian mode, his hair is pinned up.


	9. Social Media (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the one is there because I'm planning more Social Media chapters in the future
> 
> Any links that appear are me spamming random numbers on my keyboard-

**Wild Cat** @WildFurry ✔️

Cat themed hero of Paris, here for all your superhero needs!

**Fortuno** @Lucky_Bug ✔️

I’m just here to make sure Wild Cat doesn’t destroy Twitter

**Hawkmoth** @DarkWings ✔️   
Fortuno, Wild Cat, give me your miraculous

\---

  
  


**Drink Burst** @Pop_Soda

Can yall believe Hawkmoth has a Twitter account like wow

_[Image ID: A screenshot of Hawkmoth’s Twitter account, which has the verification check mark]_

**Emerald** @EmeraldNova7w7

_Replying to @Pop_Soda_

I’m sorry he WHAT

**Drink Burst** @Pop_Soda

_Replying to @EmeraldNova7w7_

IT’S VERIFIED TOO

\---

**Hawkmoth** @DarkWings ✔️

 **@WildFurry @Lucky_Bug** It’s Hawkmoth. Give me your miraculous.

**Wild Cat** @WildFurry ✔️

_Replying to @DarkWings_

You’re joking right

**Hawkmoth** @DarkWings ✔️

_Replying to @WildFurry_

[Image ID: Hawkmoth taking a selfie, surrounded by white butterflies]

**Alya C** @The_Superstition ✔️

_Replying to @DarkWings_

Holy shit???

**Wild Cat** @WildFurry ✔️

_Replying to @DarkWings_

Oh my fucking god

**Fortuno** @Lucky_Bug ✔️

_Replying to @DarkWings_

I’m not paid enough for this

**Icicle** @Old_Man

_Replying to @Lucky_Bug_

You’re not paid at all

**Fortuno** @Lucky_Bug ✔️

_Replying to @Old_Man_

Exactly

\---

**Alya C** @The_Superstition ✔️

 **@WildFurry** what’s your relationship with **@N.Kurtzberg**? 👀

**Wild Cat** @WildFurry ✔️

_Replying to @The_Superstition_

;)

**Tomato Artist** @N.Kurtzberg

_Replying to @WildFurry_

Have I told you I hate you yet? No? Alright I’ll say it now. Fuck you.

**Wild Cat** @WildFurry ✔️

_Replying to @N.Kurtzberg_

WOW OKAY (And to answer the question, we just hang out sometimes on his roof because the hO WON’T GO TO BED LIKE A NORMAL PERSON)

**Tomato Artist** @N.Kurtzberg

_Replying to @The_Superstition_

YOU ARE AWAKE TOO YOU HYPOCRITE

**Pear** @Pearbon

_Replying to @N.Kurtzberg_

I’m watching a lovers quarrel 

**SkaterGal** @RollingAround

_Replying to @N.Kurtzberg_

Did Nath just cuss at a hero?? Bro where’d my childhood friend go this ain’t his anxious ass

**Tomato Artist** @N.Kurtzberg

_Replying to @RollingAround_

Fuck you too Alix

**SkaterGal** @RollingAround

_Replying to @N.Kurtzberg_

:’’’’)

\---

**Pear** @Pearbon

Art of the heroes

{Image ID: An art piece of the two heroes standing back to back}

**Fortuno** @Lucky_Bug ✔️

_Replying to @Pearbon_

This is it, I can die in battle happily now

**Pear** @Pearbon

_Replying to @Lucky_Bug_

Don’t?? Do that??

**Wild Cat** @WildFurry ✔️

_Replying to @Pearbon_

Omg we have fanart

\---

**Alya C** @The_Superstition ✔️

Do any of you guys ship the heroes with anyone?

**Wild_Cat_Fan** @Nox

_Replying to @The_Superstition_

Wild Cat x Fortuno ofc

**Crystal** @MaidAkumas

_Replying to @Nox_

What it’s totally Wild Cat x Nathaniel

**Nom Angst** @Angst_Goblin

_Replying to @MaidAkumas_

W h a t i s y o u r h a n d l e-

**Crystal** @MaidAkumas

_Replying to @Angst_Goblin_

People commission me to draw akumas in maid outfits. Don't ask. I don't like it either.

**Nom Angst** @Angst_Goblin

_Replying to @MaidAkumas_

I-

**BlUwUeParasOwOl** @BlueParasol

_Replying to @Nox_

I personally ship Wild Cat with Nathaniel. Have you read those fanfics? They’re adorable.

**Swiggity Swoogity** @Swaggity

_Replying to @BlueParasol_

My favorites are the ones by Tamed_Panther on ao3

**I am S I N** @A_Troll

_Replying to @The_Superstition_

What if we don’t ship real people

**Alya C** @The_Superstition

_Replying to @A_Troll_

But Wild Cat and Nathaniel are cute together! Remember this pic? WC was basically laying on him!

_[Image ID: The picture Alya took in Chapter 3 of WC crawling onto Nathaniel's lap, getting pet on the head]_

**Tomato Artist** @N.Kurtzberg

I hate this entire thread

 _[_ **_Alya C_ ** _@The_Superstition ✔️_

_Do any of you guys ship the heroes with anyone?]_

\---

**Fortuno** @Lucky_Bug ✔️

 **@DarkWings** stop sending akumas in the middle of the night i have school pls and thank you

**Hawkmoth** @DarkWings ✔️

_Replying to @Lucky_Bug_

No

**Fortuno** @Lucky_Bug ✔️

_Replying to @DarkWings_

This was a gentle request, yet your words of defiance brings me ungodly amounts of rage. Drop your location I will beat you into a p u l p

**Wild Cat** @WildFurry ✔️

_Replying to @Lucky_Bug_

Rip Hawkmoth Fortuno snapped

**Nickname** @MyNameButNumbers

_Replying to @Lucky_Bug_

word*

**Duplicate Feline** @MomFriend

_Replying to @Lucky_Bug_

Wait Fortuno’s still in school??? Who let a school child be a hero?? I just want to talk

\---

**Wild Cat** @WildFurry ✔️

Hawkmoth’s mask looks like a condom discuss

_[Image ID: A picture of the butterfly swarm from the first akuma attack when Hawkmoth was speaking through them]_

**Hawkmoth** @DarkWings ✔️

_Replying to @WildFurry_

Excuse me?

**Wild Cat** @WildFurry ✔️

_Replying to @DarkWings_

you heard me bitch

**Snake Eating Itself** @IAmDarkness

_Replying to @WildFurry_

I mean…. He’s not wrong

**Fortuno** @Lucky_Bug ✔️

_Replying to @WildFurry_

cursed image… yet true

**MDC** @MarinetteDesigned

_Replying to @DarkWings_

Hawkmoth step up your costume game, sincerely an aspiring fashion designer

\---

**Tamed_Panther**

Bio:

Hi, welcome to my ao3 account. Most, if not all, of my fics are centered around the Parsian superheroes, since those are a thing now. Have fun reading!

\---

**Akuma Class!!! (We need therapy)**

**Blogger:** https://archiveofourown.com/works/3894258/chapters/387256

Wild Cat/Nathaniel Oneshots - Chapter 5 - Tamed_Panther - Parisan Heroes

An Archive of Our Own, a project of the

Organization for Transformative Works

**Blogger** : It updated!

**ArtKid has left the server**

**TheySeeMeRolling has added ArtKid back to the server**

**ArtKid** : Let me d i e

\---

**Private Messages - Bicon & Stabby**

**Bicon** : she keeps sending wc/me oneshots I’m dying

**Stabby** : rip, who’s the author

**Bicon** : Tamed_Panther

\---

“Plagg, he found my ao3. Plagg. Plagg, stop laughing, it’s noT FUNNY!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahhh there's a lot of references to the people in the Nathmarc discord server here but the only one I'm gonna actively call out is Kiwi because her art is amazing and you should check it out  
> https://www.instagram.com/miraculouskiwibon/  
> https://twitter.com/MiraculousKiwi


	10. Comic Origins

Nathaniel showed Marc a close up of Wild Cat during an akuma fight that happened the previous day. “He’s so cool, isn’t he?”

Marc chuckled, internally embarrassed. That was Marc Nathaniel was talking about, although unknowingly, “What, do you draw him a lot?”

The artist turned away, pouting, “So what if I do?”

Oh shit, he drew him? 

Nathaniel looked at him. Marc sucked in a breath. He still wasn’t used to seeing both of Nathaniel’s eyes. “Do you want to see?”

“S-Sure!”

He pulled out his sketchbook, flipping it open to a recent drawing of Wild Cat. 

Marc beamed. “That’s really good! It’s like a comic book!”

Nathaniel laughed, “Yeah. I wish I could make one, but I’m no good at writing.”

But Marc _did_.

“I write!” Nathaniel perked up.

“Really?”

“Yeah!” Marc smiled, “Let’s make a comic book together!”

\---

Nathaniel and Marc sat in front of Marinette and Adrien.

Marinette tilted her head, “You want to make a comic about us?”

Marc nodded, “We can’t exactly write about Fortuno and Wild Cat. For uh, copyright.” _It’s actually because it would be awkward for me…_

“So we want to have you two be our main characters!” Nathaniel explained, “Marinette would have the ladybug earrings and Adrien would have the black cat ring!” 

“And Marinette would have a crush on Adrien, as a treat for the romance fans,” Marc continued. “I-If that’s okay with you.”

Marinette grinned, lighting up the room, “Oh that’s fine with me! I don’t understand why though. We’re just good friends.” She glanced to where Alya was waving her over, “Oh, sorry, I’ll be back.” She stood up and walked away, leaving Adrien to slump down onto the table, groaning.

“Good friends,” Marc shook his head, “That must be rough.” Nathaniel pat Adrien’s back.

“Maybe one day, she’ll like you back.”

Adrien simply sobbed into the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really short but hey at least it's done :')

**Author's Note:**

> I want to establish now I'm not doing all the episodes. This is just a collection of short stories from the universe.
> 
> We have a discord server where we talk about random Miraculous Ladybug AUs. Join us: https://discord.gg/ZZfvesG

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art VS Artist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490169) by [kopycat_101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopycat_101/pseuds/kopycat_101)
  * [Tales of Crimson Beetle & Onyx](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144653) by [Marc_Anciel_Fan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan)




End file.
